


The Cleaning Lady

by DreamBoyReturns



Category: Dreamboy Fantasy
Genre: F/M, [F4M] [Fdom] [Handjob] [Milking Machine]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBoyReturns/pseuds/DreamBoyReturns
Summary: A mature cleaning lady decides to thoroughly clean a younger male.
Kudos: 1





	The Cleaning Lady

The Cleaning Lady

(This is a narrated fantasy in which you can include sound effects, if you like. I have mixing software to mix together the different sounds if you can’t do that yourself. Anything not in parenthesis should be spoken. Try to go for a slow and sensual delivery. Please no laughing or giggling during your performance. Tags: [F4M] [Giantess][Fdom] [Handjob] [Milking Machine])

You are watching tv while I vacuum your room. You hear the vacuum stop and the clicking sounds of my high heels slowly walking down the hallway towards you. You look over to see me, your Cleaning Lady, standing in the hallway looking at you. Your mouth drops open in shock at what I’m wearing. Instead of the typical sweat clothes I wear while cleaning, I am now wearing a white, form-fitting body-stocking. It stretches tight over my wide hips and huge breasts as I stare down at you with my hair tied up in a bun. You’ve always been attracted to me, but you’ve never dreamed that I look like this! I notice your eyes take my entire body in and I say to you, “Hello, dear. I’m almost done cleaning your room, but I need to talk to you and show you something. Come.”

I hold out my hand and you place your hand obediently in mine, not sure if you are dreaming this or not. I turn and walk you back towards your bedroom, my heart-shaped ass slowly swinging left and right as you stare at in amazement, the thong back of my body-stocking leaving very little to your imagination. We get into your bedroom and you see your laptop has been turned on, lying on your desk next to your bed. I softly pat the bed and say “sit down right here, dear”. You sit and I slowly lower my perfect ass to sit right next to you. You have never been this close to me before, and I’m so much taller than you that your head is at the same level as my incredibly large breasts, just inches away to the right of your face. Embarrassed, you quickly look down at your lap and notice that my left hand is resting warmly on your right thigh and that makes you both nervous and excited. 

“Now, look under your desk, young man. Do you see those dried yellow streaks under there and against the wall? I have to clean that up, but what made those streaks, dear?” You look in horror and embarrassment, not wanting to admit to anything in front of me.

“Yes, I know what it is, dear, and it’s perfectly natural for you to do that. You’ve entered puberty and discovered masturbation. No doubt you use your computer to look at porn while you do that. Well, that’s natural too and I don’t want you to be embarrassed about it, okay?” While I’m saying this, I’m softly running my left hand up and down your right thigh, back and forth, slowly and sensuously. You feel a sudden tingle in your loins at this and just nervously look up at my face.

“Let’s just see what you like to look at, shall we?” and to your shock I bring up a picture folder of porn that you always look at on your computer. “Well, well, look at all these pretty ladies. They all look so loving and maternal with their big breasts, don’t they? Is this what you like to look at, little one? Dominant, maternal women with big bosoms and long, beautiful legs, and look at the mouths on these ladies, so full and pouty, aren’t they? Why, I wonder what a woman with lips like that could do?” 

You look up at my face and see my own incredibly full and thick lips, and I slowly run my tongue out over them, making them glisten with sticky saliva while I stare at you with intense eyes. My left hand has now moved directly over your crotch and is just petting you back and forth softly with my hand, feeling your penis start to harden underneath my velvety palm. 

“Mmmm, hmmm. That’s right. That’s a good boy. Yes, feel my hand moving over you, little one. Mmmm, so nice. Now, we have to have a little discussion. Now that you are getting older, it’s not right for you to be masturbating and making messes underneath your desk. No no, it’s time that you be administered routine milkings by an older woman. Boys need to know their place and behave, and this is something that needs to be controlled by your mother or myself. Don’t worry, I am VERY experienced at milking boys, as I will show you.” 

And with that I reach over and slowly unzip your pants and pull them down to your ankles. I trace a blood red fingernail over your throbbing erection, still confined tightly by your underwear. “Let’s bring this little toy of yours out to play, and show it what pleasure really feels like” and I pull your underwear right off of you, revealing your quivering penis jutting up from your lap. 

“Mmmm, how delicious that looks. Now I’m going to apply some Vaseline to it. Rubbing it all over your penis, up and down, just like that.”

(slow stroking sounds can start here)

“Awww, doesn’t that feel good, baby? I know it does. My hands are bigger and stronger than yours, aren’t they? Feel how your whole penis just disappears into my fist pumping up and down, up and down. Yes. My hands are also much, much more experienced than yours. I have been doing this to boys for many years, little one. So many penises have been milked by me; so expertly, so thoroughly. I bet when you stroke yourself, you just get all excited and impatient, and you look at your photos and you go so fast and just shoot everywhere so quickly, don’t you? Well, that’s not the proper way to truly milk a penis. You have to do slow and long strokes like what I’m doing now. Twisting over the head like this, and going back down the shaft nice and slow, like this. Gripping firmly, up and down, just like this. Yes, little one. Oh, those whimpers! It feels so good, doesn’t it, baby? Yes. This is why you need to be milked by an older woman like me, because I know every wonderful way to build up all that semen in your balls. And when you cum, it won’t just be an orgasm, no. When I make you cum, it will be a helpless and relentless explosion of rope after rope of white hot cum, and you’ll be screaming all the while because it’s so intense”. 

“Yes, that’s right, little one. I make every boy scream. They usually scream out ‘mommy’ when they cum. Mmm, I think they like to think of me as their mommy, yes they do. I bet I can get you to scream out ‘mommy’ when you cum. Oh, I think I will. Just feel my hand stroking up and down, and up and down, just like that. Twisting and turning my fist over your pretty little penis. Oh, I can feel it quiver and throb, yes I can.” 

“Awww, look at those little drops of precum seeping out of you. I’m going to run my finger right up to my mouth and suck on that precum. Mmmm, it tastes so good, little one. Such wonderful milk you have. That’s why it’s a shame to waste it on your wall or underneath your desk. That’s why it needs to be milked and collected properly. Now, look at my vacuum cleaner, it’s a very powerful sucking appliance, dear. I even have a special attachment for it. It’s a milking attachment. Here it is, see this soft latex hole? I put it down over your penis, and I turn the vacuum machine on, and I pump it up and down, and up and down, and you will be screaming in no time, little one.” 

“What’s that? You’re afraid that your mother might hear and come downstairs? Awww, my silly little boy, your mother asked me to do this! She tapped this milking attachment with her fingers and she said ‘make sure he’s milked and completely drained today, it’s time for him’. Yes, that’s what she said, dear. And I completely agree with her, it IS time for you.”

I put my left arm around you, gripping you close to me as my bosom presses into your face, before you can say or do anything, I have plunged the milking attachment down and around your helpless penis, sheathing it in a warm and tight little prison. “Now, let me just turn this on.” 

(a vacuum machine sound starts, make sure this is in the background in the mix and isn’t too loud compared to the vocal track and stroking sounds)

(stroking sounds continue)

“Now, doesn’t that feel wonderful, little one? Feel how that vacuum is just sucking and sucking at your trapped little penis, feel how it’s wrapped so tightly around you as I slowly pump it up and down and up and down. Yes, that’s what a woman’s mouth feels like when she is sucking and sucking on your penis. Doesn’t that feel soooo good? If you are lucky and a good boy, maybe one day I will wrap my thick lips around your penis and suck and suck. Would you like that? Oh, I know you will! We need to work you up for that, though. That would just be far too intense for you to handle right now. I know of other cleaning ladies and mothers who get impatient and they take the boy far too soon with their mouths. Sometimes the little boys have heart attacks right there; it’s just too much for them too soon. But don’t worry; I won’t suck on you for a long while. No, we need to get you used to getting milked by the vacuum machine. Only then could you be ready for my mouth. Mmm, but don’t think I’m not eager to get you to that place. Feeling a boy screaming and going into epileptic seizures as he shoots his beautiful cream down my relentless sucking mouth is something I cherish! Yes, I do.”

I suddenly lift up my left leg and bring it over your head as I quickly bring my body up close behind you. I wrap my long, powerful legs around your own and my left hand presses against your chest, pushing you tightly against my body as my cleavage surrounds and engulfs your face from behind. My right hand never stops its steady rhythm of pumping the vacuum attachment up and down your trapped penis. Your breath comes in sharp and erratic gasps between my bosom as the pleasure is becoming too much for you. 

You feel my warm breath purr into your left ear, “I guess I should have told you, dear, I need to hold on tight to you for your orgasm. The vacuum milking is relentless, it will not be like the typical 6 or 7-second orgasm you have when you are masturbating. No, the orgasm you are about to endure will go on for at least a minute, sometimes two. Your body will go into spasms while you scream, and I need to hold you tightly so you don’t injure yourself and so the milking attachment stays on your penis and collects the full, creamy load from your balls. Don’t be scared, now. Be a brave little boy like I know you can be. Just let the machine suck everything out of you, baby. Don’t fight it; you can’t stop yourself from cumming. You are going to cum so hard, little one. So, so hard. 

(stroking sounds get faster and intensify)

That’s it! I can feel your muscles tensing! Oh, I can feel your little heart beating like a hummingbird! You’re so close now, baby boy! So close! Listen to my words, honey. Listen to me and obey me…”

(say the words “shoot” slowly and sensuously, gradually increasing in speed and intensity)

“Shoot….. Shoot….. Shoot…. Shoot…. Shoot… You can’t fight it. You can’t fight me, baby. Obey me. Surrender to me. Shoot….. Shoot… Shoot…. Shoot….That’s it! Yes! Shoot! Shoot! Oh, you’re cumming! Good boy! Keep on cumming! Shoot! Shoot! Good boy! Yes, I know! I’m holding you while you shake and spasm, baby! I’m holding onto you while you shoot! Oh, all the screams you’re making! Poor baby! Shoot! Shoot! Yes, it’s taking more out of your balls, baby! It’s taking everything! Ohhh! You are crying and wailing! Shoot! Keep on shooting it, baby! Just a bit more! Just a little bit more! Ohh, calling me mommy now! My sweet baby boy! Mommy is here! Mommy is right here, taking it all out of you! Taking it all out of you while you scream and spasm! Shoot! Shoot! Oh, so much is coming out of you! What a good little boy! What a sweet little boy mommy has! That’s it! It’s winding down! It’s just sucking the last drops out of you, let it take it from you, baby. I know it hurts! It’s okay to cry. Mommy makes it all better! Yes, they’re still a few spasms and spurts of your wonderful juice shooting out of you! Oh, baby boy! What a good little boy! That’s it. It’s ending now. It’s ending, baby. Your balls have shrunk up all the way inside of you! There’s nothing left, is there? Nothing left! I’ll just turn it off now.”

(stroking and vacuum sounds stop)

Oh, so much crying and carrying on! Let me turn you to face me. So many tears on your cute little face. It was quite the ordeal, wasn’t it? Yes, so intense. But that’s just how it’s going to be from now on, baby. Are you okay? Awww, you’re in shock aren’t you? Your whole body is just shivering and quaking from it all, isn’t it? I’ll pull the top of my body-stocking down. Here, just suckle from mommy’s breast. There you go. That will stop you from crying. That’s it, baby, just suckle as I nurse you to sleep. Go to sleep, my little angel. Go to sleep, mommy is holding you. Such a good boy. Shhhhhh. Shhhh.”


End file.
